In three-dimensional (3D) display technology, the principle of binocular parallax is used to allow users to have close-to-the-real-world 3D experience. Currently, the 3D display technologies are divided into two categories, glasses-type 3D display and autostereoscopic (naked-eye) 3D display. Generally speaking, naked-eye stereoscopic or autostereoscopic 3D display devices are easy to use, and are in line with human eyes' daily viewing habits, etc. However, autostereoscopic display devices have their own inherently flaws.
Currently, the autostereoscopic display implementations generally include parallax slit grating, micro-cylindrical lens array, and directional backlight, etc. However, these methods are based on the spatial segmentation to display a 3D image, which may cause the display resolution degradation problem, affecting 3D display effects. Thus, full display resolution devices have been developed.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing full resolution 3D display device includes: a parallax barrier 115 arranged between a backlight plate 110 and a display panel 120 for separating view images; a polarizer 125 for polarizing the light outputted by the display panel 120 to produce first polarized light; a polarization switch 130 for converting the first polarized light to second polarized light; and a birefringent plate 135 which changes the refractive index based on the polarization state of the incident light.
In operation, the parallax barrier 115 separates an original image emitted from the display panel 120 into a left eye image and a right eye image, and the separated left and right eye images are odd columns or even columns images of the original image. Then, using other device and time-division-multiplexing to combine single images of the odd columns and even columns to form the full resolution images. Using the left eye image as an example, at the first time point, the parallax barrier 115 separates the odd column image of the original image, and the light passes through the polarizer 125 and is then transmitted as the first polarized light. Then, the first polarized light passes the birefringent plate 135 with a first refractive index and reaches the left eye (LE) location.
At the second time point, the parallax barrier 115 separates the even column image of the original image, and the light passes through the polarizer 125 and is then transmitted as the second polarized light. Then, the second polarized light passes the birefringent plate 135 with a second refractive index and reaches the left eye (LE) location. By controlling the first and second time points such that the total time is less than 30 ms, lower than the reaction time of human eyes, the odd columns and even columns of the left eye image can be combined into a complete full resolution image. The polarization switch controller 133 and the display device controller 123 are synchronized.
However, the time-division-multiplexing approach may cause certain issues. For example, because the parallax barrier 115 is arranged between the backlight plate 110 and the display panel 120, efficiency of the backlight may decrease, causing reduction in brightness of the display panel. Further, using the birefringent plate to shift light to combine the odd column image and the even column image may cause difference in emission angle of the light emitting from the display, resulting in spatial overlapping between the odd column image and the even column image and crosstalk.
The disclosed device and method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.